List of Omens
During Sacred Time, your holy people will report a variety of omens. Magic These omens simply refer to how much (or little) magic your clan has to work with this year. * "The priests said that book men from the Citadel of Sorcery had plundered Nyalda’s palace. The Sky Court was in turmoil. No one could say how long that would last." You have less clan magic this year. * "The priests said the clan's magic was not as strong as usual this year." * "The priests said the gods had blessed the clan with more magic this year." Magic Allocation These omens give you more or less slots for Sacred Time magic allocation. * "The priests said we couldn't perform combat rituals this year." * "The priestesses said we couldn't perform health rituals this year." * "The priestesses said we couldn't perform rituals for our herds this year." * "The priests said we couldn't perform rituals that would help our hunters and foragers this year." * "The priests said we couldn't perform craft rituals." * "The priests said we couldn't improve various rituals throughout the year." * "Zarlen was positioned just right in the sky, and we could perform more exploration rituals." Opportunities These omens indicate opportunities. Consider pursuing them, but if you can't, you won't suffer directly for it. * "Visions of loons told our shamans that this would be a good year to search for sworn spirits." * "The shamans had visions of an elk outracing a wolf. They said this meant our next raid would confuse our enemies." * "The omens showed a tent in good condition, which indicated that our chances for exploring are good." * "The priests said that the gods felt close, and this year would be good for Otherworld rituals." Good Luck These omens indicate that your clan will have good fortune in a particular area. Consider taking advantage of it. * "The seers spun to a field of sunflowers. This meant that our foragers will be able to gather much food this year." * "Our market will be profitable this year." * "It would be a good year for our hunters." * "The omens showed a roan stallion and a bay mare, which suggested good luck if we tried to find wild horses." * "Our priests felt that our standing among the other clans would rise, no matter what foolish things we did." * "The priests were a little surprised to report that they saw few arguments within the clan." * "This could be a good year for trading missions." * "The shamans said that disease spirits would not trouble us in the coming year." * "The seers saw spiders weaving silver cloth, and determined that our crafters will have good luck this year." * "Many of our mares would have twins and triplets." * "Many of our cows would have twins and triplets." * "The priests dreamed of Osara and Zarlen racing across the heavens. This meant good fortune for our raids in the coming year." * "The seers rode on a wild raid during Sacred Time. They learned that if we sent no more than a dozen warriors, our first herd raid this year would be extraordinarily successful." * "The omens forecast a mild Dark season." * "The priestesses were looking forward to drinking this year's milk, which would be creamy and plentiful." Bad Luck These omens indicate that your clan will have bad fortune in a particular area this year. Consider what you can do to mitigate it, or if it would be better to put off some endeavors for year after. * "The priestesses said the signs for foaling looked bad." * "The priestesses said the signs for calving looked bad." * "Some worried that the udders of our cows would give only trickles of milk this year." * "Few children will be born this year." * "We will have a bitterly cold Dark season." * "The shamans said the backs of their necks felt the presence of disease spirits." * "The seers saw a burning tent and our land covered with strangers." This indicates an invasion. * "The priestesses said that storm gods, cloacked in mist, staged a herd raid on Uryarda's pastures. Our gods were busy dealing with this. There was no telling how long this would take." * "The seers had a vision of a dead bear. Our foragers would find little food this year." * "The hunters will find little game this year." * "Our market will be unprofitable this year." * "The seers saw many ravens, and suspect there will be battle later in the year." Demands for Action These omens indicate that you must do something specific or suffer for not doing so. In the case of omens that directly name a god, that god will reward you if you do as they wish, and punish you otherwise. * "The priests said misfortune would plague us until we replaced at least half of our clan circle." ''Replacing three is enough. If you don't do it, the bad luck seems only to last until the year is over. '' * "In the night sky, Zarlen pointed towards the Fan. This was a clear sign that he wanted us to explore distant lands." * "The shamans said that if we had more sworn spirits a year from now, we would be able to drum up more magic." * "The priestesses said that the Sky Court would judge us by our ability to increase our herds: if we could seize or buy more cattle or goats, they would bless us. If we lost livestock, we might be cursed." * "The seers had visions of a horse with a white blaze; Elmal wanted us to raid before we were attacked ourselves." * "The priests said the spirits of our ancestors were peevish because we were not restoring our connection to their gods." * "When the priests returned from spinning to the sky, they said we needed to attempt an Otherworld ritual this year." * "The seers dreamed Ekarna took them to a tent full of marvelous treasures, and said that if we acquired more treasures in the next two years, she would reward us richly in the years to come." Unknown or Ambiguous * "The seers heard metal ringing in the distance, but could not tell if it was bells or swords." * "There were many swirling gusts of wind, but nobody was sure what this meant." * "The seers identified no specific omens, and this troubled them." * "The leaves of the oak trees fell off early, but no one agreed what this signified." * "Some oracles identified good signs, others thought things would go poorly. Nobody could agree." * "The seers heard whispers in a strange language, but could not make out the meaning." * "The seers said any children born this year would have great destinies." Category:Magic Category:Sacred Time